


The Promise

by tarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gasped and Harry couldn't hide a smirk of satisfaction when he felt Draco's pelvis roll beneath him. "You're a vicious little slag, aren't you?" Harry whispered, leaning up to tongue the shell of Draco's ear before switching to his other hand. "A nasty brasser who'd do anything to have someone make you feel worthwhile, make you feel useful, make you feel wanted...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

It had taken a lot of effort on Harry's part to get Draco Malfoy to agree to go out with him tonight. He'd asked nicely. He'd manipulated. He'd pouted. He'd yelled. God, he'd even begged a little - something for which he'd never forgive himself. But no, none of those tactics had worked on Draco - not even the begging, which actually surprised Harry. He would have thought that Draco would have loved to have something like that to lord over Harry's head for the rest of his life. When the begging didn't work, Harry upped the stakes a bit - to great success. In the end, it had been the promise of the blow job to end all blow jobs that had got Draco to agree to go with Harry to the opening of Seamus' club. 

Of course, Draco couldn't be agreeable for more than a few seconds at a time or his skin would wrinkle or something, so he started up a steady stream of whinging and complaining almost immediately after consenting to join Harry that night. First he objected to the name of the club, Wicked Wands, because it was "insipid and unimaginative, but what else can one expect from a Gryffindor?" Then he found fault with Harry's trousers, as they were "too taut and look ridiculous." He went on to gripe about Harry's cologne, the location of the club, his inability to find his favourite cuff links (Harry didn't see why that mattered, as it wasn't as if wizards wore fancy dress - or kept all of their clothes on very long, for that matter - to the sort of club they were going to be spending their night in.)...the list was endless. If it was possible, Draco had got even more disagreeable when he learnt that Seamus' club was to have theme nights, and the inagural theme was to be 'Muggle night'. His mouth twisted sourly, his face pinched, and he informed Harry coolly that he would not be going to some "goody Gryffindor's night club celebrating all things barbaric and Muggle and beneath me." Harry shut him up by grabbing Draco's cock through his trousers with one hand and laying the other on their Portkey.

In a matter of moments their feet hit the ground hard and they found themselves just beyond the barricade in front of the nightclub. Behind the velvet ropes a queue twisted and turned, full of fit and sharply-dressed wizards waiting their turn to be granted admission.

"Harry! Hey, Harry!"

Dean's voice floated over the top of the crowd and Harry dropped his hand from Draco's crotch, turning toward his former dorm mate's voice, grinning broadly. "Hiya, Dean!" he called back, ignoring the heavy glare he knew to be Draco's burning in the dip between his shoulder blades. 

"Glad to see you made it," said Dean, waving them over. With a flick of his wand, the scarlet and gold rope in front of the door lifted and shifted back. "Go on in. Seamus'll be glad to hear that you came, mate." Draco cleared his throat loudly and importantly. Dean forced a smile and added, "That goes for the both of you." Harry could tell he really didn't mean it, but he appreciated Dean's efforts to include Draco.

"Thanks, mate," said Harry, giving Dean a smile and ushering Draco past Dean to go inside.

"What an insufferable little-"

"Not now," Harry interrupted, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him along. "Be nice."

Draco quirked a brow and shot Dean a nasty look before addressing Harry again. "I agreed to come along, Potter. That's all. I didn't agree to play nice with the dredges of wizarding society."

A swarm of wizards came in behind them, surging them forward and far away from Dean, who was still manning the door. 

Harry gritted his teeth and gave Draco a hard look. He didn't want to have a row or cause a scene - this was Seamus' night, after all, and Harry wanted to enjoy himself, besides.

"Let's dance," he said, his voice hard. He opened up the door to the main section of the club and waited for Draco to step through first. 

"Like that?" Draco asked, sounding as if he couldn't believe Harry was being serious. He stood in the doorway, pointing at the bodies writhing together on the dance floor, clapping his other hand to his ear as the music thumped and thudded around them.

Harry placed a hand on the small of Draco's back and pushed him inside the room. With the other, he curled his fingers around Draco's wrist and pulled his hand away from his ear. "Yes," Harry said in his ear. " _Exactly_ like that." 

Draco's nose crinkled and then he sniffed. "That isn't dancing. I've had lessons, Potter, and that is certainly not dancing. It doesn't even _look_ anything like dancing."

Harry's eyes drifted to the dance floor and he rather had to agree with Draco there. It certainly didn't look like dancing and the music was loud and strange, all of it the complete opposite of the Yule Ball, which had been Harry's first and last experience with dancing. No, it didn't look like dancing. It looked like...well, it looked like...

"It looks like they're shagging standing up," Harry said finally, his mouth dry. And it did. _God_ , that dance floor was packed. Packed full of fit wizards wearing tight Muggle clothing dancing to odd Muggle music and all moving like they didn't have a care in the world save for how close their partner was to them. It looked inviting and the atmosphere was absolutely intoxicating and Harry was overwhelmed with the sudden need to feel Draco's body close to him. 

"I hope that isn't the case," said Draco, his lip curling. "I don't want some random, grotty wizard's _spunk_ all over me."

"Later," Harry promised, grabbing a fistful of Draco's shirt and hauling him out into the sea of sweaty, grinding bodies.

The music changed, the beat more primal and pulsating all around them, just as Harry found a spot for Draco and him toward the back of the floor. For the briefest of moments Draco looked uncertain and unguarded and a surge of protectiveness and possessiveness flared up in Harry. Rewarding a few of the wizards around them who were blatantly ogling Draco with a glare, Harry hooked his fingers in waistband of Draco's trousers and drew him as close as possible. Their hips aligned and Harry rested his forehead against Draco's for a moment. "I don't know what I'm doing either," he said, his lips moving against Draco's mouth. "But if we figured out how to fuck in Snape's storage cupboard right under his nose and never got caught all seventh year, we can figure this out."

"So Potter," Draco said, his hands finding their way to Harry's arse and squeezing. "Are we going to do this Muggle dance _thing_ or are we going to have a little tête á tête while a tonne of much-less-attractive-than-I-am wizards jiggle about around us?"

"Well, _Malfoy_ ," said Harry, arching up against and into Draco's hips. "I actually thought we could shag standing up."

"After my had-best-be-spectacular blow job," Draco countered, waggling a brow. 

Harry laughed and leaned in, pressing his mouth against Draco's as their bodies began to move in time with the music. He didn't wait for Draco's mouth to part and let him in; instead, he pushed his way in unbidden, forcing Draco's lips to yield and slipping his tongue inside. The hands on his arse dug in and Harry bucked his hips up, groaning in Draco's mouth when he felt a hardness against his hips. 

"Needy tonight, are we?" Harry asked, licking the corner of Draco's mouth as he ran a hand through his hair, fingers twining in the blond locks.

"Sod off," Draco hissed, moving his hands to Harry's hips and pushing him back.

" _No_ ," Harry said, pulling Draco's hair hard, causing Draco's head to fall back. And there it was - that long, pale, aristocratic neck that Harry loved to suckle, on display for him. Wrapping an arm around Draco's waist, Harry ground their hips together and latched his mouth onto the soft skin on the underside of Draco's chin. He dragged his tongue down along Draco's throat in a painfully slow manner, rolling their hips and rubbing their cocks together just as slowly. Draco made the most delicious keening noises and Harry laughed again, then raked his teeth over Draco's collar bone. "You like that, don't you, Draco? You like it when I lick you, when I taste you, when I _own_ you?"

"Git," Malfoy said petulantly, although a slight stammer gave him away.

"You do." Harry's fingers released their hold on Draco's hair and moved to the front of him, rubbing Draco through his clothing. "Tell me you do."

"I-" Draco started, then he paused.

"You what?" Harry asked encouragingly, picking his head up from that little curve on Draco where neck met shoulder to look at him properly.

Draco's eyes narrowed and then suddenly rounded. "What the fuck is that?" he gasped.

Harry turned his face up to see what it was that Draco was talking about and immediately grinned. Vents on the ceiling had opened up, releasing silver and gold glitter down on the crowd. It caught in the light and twinkled more brilliantly than fairy lights as it fluttered through the air and landed on wizards - on their faces, in their hair, on every bit of exposed sweat-slick skin.

"Glitter," said Harry. "It won't hurt you."

"Get it off of me right fucking now!" Draco demanded, twisting out of Harry's grasp and wiping at his face. He shoved a shimmering palm in Harry's face, his cheeks turning redder by the second. "This is some sort of sick Muggle-"

"I don't believe this," Harry cut him off, grumbling. He'd better take care of this now before Draco really made some sort of scene. Sighing resolutely, Harry lunged forward and grabbed Draco by the waist. Before Draco could fight back, a _-Crack!-_ sounded and Harry Apparated them to the bedroom of their flat.

Draco plopped down on the edge of the bed and yanked his shirt over his head, tossing it at Harry with a scowl. He glanced down at his chest and snapped his head up, eyeing Harry in an accusatory way.

"It's _all over me_. This Muggle glitter is _everywhere_!"

"Yeah," said Harry calmly, toeing off his shoes and wriggling out of his own shirt, dropping it into the hamper on top of Draco's. "It does that."

"Well I want you to _undo_ it. NOW."

Harry studied Draco for a moment, taking in the colour in his cheeks and the way the sweat - and the glitter - made his skin glisten. If he wanted Harry to undo the glitter all over him, undo the glitter all over him Harry would do.

"Fine. Lie down."

Draco looked as though he wanted to argue but thought better of it and lay down. "Good," murmured Harry, climbing on the bed and straddling Draco. Wrapping his fingers around Draco's wrist, Harry raised his hand palm-out and dipped his head down, running his tongue up the length of Draco's palm. Flicking at the soft dents between each of the fingers, Harry then traced along the lines of the palm with the tip of his tongue, tasting sweat and the slight plastic of the glitter and something that he knew was undeniably _Draco_. Draco gasped and Harry couldn't hide a smirk of satisfaction when he felt Draco's pelvis roll beneath him. "You're a vicious little slag, aren't you?" Harry whispered, leaning up to tongue the shell of Draco's ear before switching to his other hand. "A nasty brasser who'd do anything to have someone make you feel worthwhile, make you feel useful, make you feel wanted...." Under him, Draco cursed and grunted and rasped and Harry thrust his hips against Draco's, pinning him to the mattress. His tongue laved a path down to one of Draco's nipples, teeth tugging and twisting at it until Draco yelped. "I like it when you make that sound, Draco," he said around a mouthful of nipple. "It's high and sort of helpless, and I like you when you're helpless. When you're powerless. When you remember I'm the master and you're just the man. Just the needy little man, desperate for a fuck and a suck, needing it like your life depends on it."

"Potter," Draco moaned, managing to get a handful of Harry's hair. He tugged on it insistently and Harry lifted his head enough so that he could see him. 

"What is it? What do you _need_?" Harry's lips - and his cock - twitched at the frenzied expression on Draco's face.

"You promised me," he rasped, somehow managing to buck his hips against Harry's.

A slow smile curved the corners of Harry's mouth up. Yes, he had promised Draco. He'd promised Draco "the blow job to end all blow jobs" - that's how he'd got him to agree to go to the opening of Seamus' club. So, what he needed right then was a suck.

"So I did," Harry said, sitting up, resting his arse just above Draco's knees. "I didn't forget about you." Locking eyes with Draco, Harry undid the button and zip on Malfoy's trousers. Once trousers and shorts were down and out of the way, Draco's cock sprung free, foreskin stretched over the shining head, the length of the cock nearly purple from want. Although Harry was very tempted to bend down and take Draco in his mouth, he did not. He had better things in mind.

Patting Draco's thigh, Harry grinned. "Be right back." He then climbed off of Draco and opened up a drawer in the night stand.

"What are you doing?! I'm _dying here_ , Potter! My prick's about to rot off from disuse!"

Harry raised a hand and waved off Draco's whinging, not bothering to turn around until he had the very things he was looking for. Placing one item in his pocket, he brandished a very new purchase in his hand like one would a wand and resumed his earlier position atop Draco.

"You might be thinking," Harry said conversationally, "that this is just one of those ordinary Muggle dildos that they sell in that sex shop at the end of Diagon Alley. But you're wrong."

"What's that got to do with you blowing me?" Draco asked impatiently, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Oh," Harry smirked, rolling the purple dildo between his hands. "I didn't say anything about _me_ giving you the blow job to end all blow jobs. I just promised you that you'd _get_ one."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Draco snapped, sitting up. "That wasn't part of the deal, Potter, and I'm-"

Swiftly, Harry leaned forward and crammed the dildo right in Draco's indignant mouth, holding it in place and gripping one of Draco's arms with his free hand. Draco mumbled and grunted around the invasion, but Harry shook his arm and eyed him steadily. Draco got the message and stopped his squirming, looking back at Harry with attentive eyes. 

"Good boy," Harry murmured, slowly pulling his hands back. "Now, you stay nice and still just like that and have a little suck until I'm ready for you, slag."

Slipping off the bed one last time, Harry hastily pulled his own trousers and shorts off, taking his wand out of aback pocket -curling his fingers around the hilt - and something small out of a front pocket, cupping it in the other hand. 

Straddling Draco's thighs, he said, "You're probably wondering what that dildo in your mouth has to do with you getting your spectacular blow job." 

Draco nodded, making a muffled sound around the toy. 

"With one little incantation, I can make that dildo act as a double for anyone else's. I could charm it to double mine, and I could fuck you with my own cock while you blow that dildo and my cock will feel it, even while I'm fucking you."

Draco's eyes widened and Harry figured that his choking noises were protests. 

"Don't worry, _Needy_. I'm not going to be so selfish as to charm it to take on me. You're the one who's been promised the brilliant blow." Harry lay his wand on the bed and showed Draco the small pot of lube in the palm of his hand, then opened the lid and dipped his fingers inside. He then wrapped his fingers around his cock, working the thick jelly around until his entire cock was gleaming. Working the lid back on one-handed, Harry dropped the pot off the side of the bed and picked up his wand. "You're going to give yourself the blow of a lifetime while I fuck you, Draco. And you're going to love it."

Judging from the moan-whimper coming from Draco, he quite agreed. 

A flick, a swish, and the charm was uttered. Off the side of the bed went Harry's wand, too, and then one hand grabbed the base of the dildo sticking out of Malfoy's mouth, beginning to work it in and out. Harry's other hand lay on Malfoy's thigh, applying light pressure. Both of Draco's legs fell open and he brought his knees up, giving Harry a glorious view of his arsehole.

"You whore," he said hoarsely, moving that dildo in and out, watching the bobbing of Malfoy's head and the way his cock twitched. Harry groaned, knowing that Malfoy was doing that and feeling it was making _him_ tense up. Grunting, he roughly pushed two fingers in Malfoy's hole, moving them in deep and twisting them this way and that, this way and that, hooking and pushing and pressing right up against inside of his cheeks until it made Malfoy buck and jerk and spasm. 

_Yes_.

Pulling his fingers out of Draco, Harry got a grip on his cock and positioned himself, watching as the shining head sunk into Draco's hole, feeling his insides lurch as muscles clamped down around him. Panting, he pushed himself in, stopping when his balls hit Draco's arse. It took a thrust or two and then Harry was matching time with the bobbing of Draco's head. The sounds of sucking and fucking and grunting and slurping filled the room, filled Harry's senses, and he was so fucking turned on that he could barely stand it. Draco's cock bounced from the force of Harry's thrusts and quivered as Malfoy's teeth and tongue worked over that dildo. Harry sped up the snapping of his hips and, before he could realise that it was about to happen, then his body tensed and bowed and then _snapped_. He emptied himself into Draco's arse, moaning as muscles clenched down on him and milked the rest of his orgasm right now of him. Gasping for air, Harry could see a few pearly drops of pre-come glistening at the slit of Draco's cock. He wanted to taste that. He had to taste that. Pulling out of Draco, Harry yanked the dildo out of his mouth and tossed it onto the floor, then licked up one side of Draco's cock and then the other, leaving a trail of saliva and glitter in its wake.

"God- Harry- _fuck_ -"

And then Draco came, his seed spilling all over his cock and down his legs, taking Harry's spit and the glitter with it. There was a creamy, glittery mess all over Draco, all over Harry's hands, and all over the duvet underneath them, but Harry didn't really give a toss.

Inhaling deeply, Harry rolled on his side and nudged Draco over as well, spooning him. "Like your blow job?" he asked, pressing his cheek against Draco's. 

"You didn't lie when you said it'd be the blow job to end all blow jobs. Of course I liked it. I always knew I was better at it than you, anyway."

"Smug bastard," Harry growled, flipping Draco over to face him. "We'll just see about that."

"If you get any more of that Muggle glitter on me, Potter, I'm not shagging you for a month."

"You wouldn't last one day."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Sod off."


End file.
